


flick of the wrist

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arm Porn, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, Gym Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: Joe arrives in London with his arms looking far more muscular than when Rami last saw him a few weeks ago. Gwil happens to share Rami's appreciation for Joe's arms.





	flick of the wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I figure that everyone needs some fun, dumb porn right now. Late to the party with writing about Joe's arms, but this is inspired by the pictures of him in Europe where his arms look HUGE.

Rami usually keeps his phone in his trailer when he’s working. He’s still getting used to the Bond set, so not having the distraction of a phone buzzing away in his pocket tends to be a good thing. He wants to be able to focus and easily slip into character.

He does run back to his trailer to check his phone when he has a break, however. Joe’s arriving in London today and Rami wants to make sure his flight landed without any issues. Gwil’s picking Joe up at the airport so Rami knows everything’s being handled, but he still likes to be in the loop. He worries about his two ridiculous boyfriends, especially because he knows from past experience that things will get chaotic as soon as Joe and Gwil are together. He almost wishes he was there to witness their reunion, but he’s certain he’ll receive a multitude of texts and videos about it. They both love spamming him with photos when they’re together and he’s working.

Sure enough, when he checks his missed texts, there are a bunch of messages from both Gwil and Joe. Rami smiles at the array of pictures Joe’s sent documenting his journey. The most recent text reads, _So excited to see Gwil! Expect some pictures soon!_

It’s followed by another text that says, _Also excited to see you again of course. We’re gonna have a great time tonight :D_

There are no pictures from Joe, so Rami switches over to the texts he’s received from Gwil. The first text is a picture of Joe and Gwil hugging. They’re hugging each other tightly and they both look unbelievably happy. He knows how much Joe missed hanging out with Gwil and Ben once awards season ended and they all went their separate ways. It was especially hard to part with Gwil, since he’s the missing link in their little love triangle. With Joe and Rami in New York and Gwil in London, the distance between them sometimes seems insurmountable. Long distance relationships are always hard, Rami knows, but he still feels some guilt that Gwil is off by himself while he gets to spend most days with Joe.

While he parted from Joe a few weeks ago to come to London, Rami hasn’t seen Gwil since his birthday in May. Three months is a long time for the three of them to go without spending a night together. Rami’s glad they all get to spend some time together now that they’re in the same city. 

He smiles fondly and saves the picture of Joe and Gwil hugging. He definitely can’t wait for tonight. Rami misses his boyfriends.

Rami scrolls down to see the rest of the messages, hoping Gwil’s passed along their dinner itinerary. 

Except, that’s not what he gets.

Instead, the second text in the chat is the same picture as the one in the first text. Rami’s confused for a second before he notices that Gwil’s marked up the picture so that Joe’s bicep is circled in bright red. The text beneath is says, _Bet you’re jealous these arms are around me right now._

Rami stares at the picture. It was something he overlooked in the first picture, but now he can’t look away. 

Joe’s arms look larger than when Rami last saw him a few weeks ago. The way the picture is staged shows off his muscles in a way that’s almost obscene. Rami is definitely jealous. He wants to feel those arms around him, wants to have Joe pick him up and fuck him against their hotel room wall just to see the way those muscles flex and strain from the pressure of holding him up. 

Rami wants it so, _so_ much. Almost too much.

He swallows, trying to push away the trickle of desire he feels creeping through him. _Not fair_, he replies to Gwil. Gwil knows exactly what he’s doing sending Rami these pictures, and Rami both hates and loves him for it.

Rami switches over to text Joe a quick, _Gwil’s teasing me with pictures of your arms. You know how that makes me feel._

Joe responds almost immediately with several flirty emojis, followed by, _Come find me after you’re done filming and I’ll show you what these arms can really do._

It’s a dumb, cheesy text but it makes Rami smile. He slides his phone into his pocket and heads back to set, trying his best not to think of all the different fantasies running through his mind. 

When Rami’s finally finished filming for the day, he sprints back to his trailer to throw on his street clothes before he meets up with Gwil and Joe. Slipping back into character helped clear his mind and calm him down, so he’s in a pretty relaxed mood as he gets ready. He’s looking forward to a nice dinner with ihs boyfriends, as well as whatever Joe has planned for later that night. He knows it’s going to be amazing.

When he pulls out his phone to check the time and text Gwil and Joe his status, he finds about thirty missed text messages. Most of them are in the groupchat they have with Ben, so Rami assumes they’re nothing important.

Until, that is, he opens the chat and sees about five pictures in a row of Joe’s arms. Some of them are closeups where it looks like his arms are about to bust out of his shirt. Some of them are pictures of Joe obviously posing in the best angle to highlight his muscles.

Rami is suddenly grateful that he chose to read his texts in private and not back on set surrounded by dozens of people. He doesn’t think he could have kept it together if he was in public.

Underneath the pictures, Gwil writes, _Look how buff our Joseph is. Putting the rest of us to shame. Making all the girls and guys go wild with these guns._

A selfie from Joe follows the text, showing him grinning at the camera and his arms splayed out on either side just enough that you can see a hint of his muscles. He looks a little smug, as though he knows exactly what the picture is doing to Rami.

It’s a good picture, but not one he would have wanted to open in public. At least there can’t be any pictures worse than that one, Rami thinks. 

But then he sees the picture that follows.

It’s a picture of Gwil kissing one of Joe’s arms. They’re both shirtless and look a little rumpled, and Rami suspects they’ve already gotten up to some fun together. He doesn’t know whether to be jealous or admire Gwil for being such a blatant tease. 

Rami hates them both a little for torturing him like this.

He quickly scrolls through the rest of the messages. Ben’s sent along a selfie of his own showing him at the gym, along with a text that says, _I’m definitely more ripped than Joe wtf_.

The conversation devolves into a competition over who’s more built until Gwil effectively ends it with a short, _you’re very pretty and muscular, Ben, but Rami hasn’t been fucked by Joe in weeks and we need to remind him of what he’s been missing._

Rami wants to die when he reads that text. Gwil is such an insufferable tease and Rami’s going to have to think of a way to get him back for this. Yet he still saves every single picture without a single shred of guilt. He wants to keep these photos for the long, lonely nights when he’s on set half a world away from his boyfriends.

_I hate you both_, Rami texts Gwil and Joe. He keeps it out of the groupchat because he doesn’t think Ben will appreciate Rami losing his mind over Joe’s arms. 

_You’ll hate me even more after this_, Gwil says, before sending along a video. 

Rami hesitates and then clicks play, only to immediately regret it when he realizes it’s a video of Joe flexing and showing off for the camera. He looks gorgeous. His face is scruffy with signs of an incoming beard and his hair a little disheveled. Joe’s laughing and smiling at the camera, playfully going along with Gwil’s antics as he urges him on from behind the camera.

“Come on, strike a pose for Rami,” Gwil says, voice full of amusement. “Show your boy what he’s missing.”

“You should be here with us instead of working, babe,” Joe says.

He curls an arm, muscles bulging against the thin material of his t-shirt as he leers at the camera. Rami’s eyes trace over the way the t-shirt stretches and pulls against his arm. 

“Is this just for Rami? Cause I think you’re liking this, too,” Joe asks, winking at the camera.

Gwil laughs, a deep throaty sound that shoots straight to Rami’s stomach. _Shit_, he thinks wildly, as he feels his cock start to harden in his pants. He adjusts himself, looking around gultily even though he’s alone in his trailer.

Rami rewatches the video more times than he can count. It’s only a minute and a half long, nothing more than Gwil and Joe bantering as Joe postures and poses, but Rami savors every single second.

Rami’s usually against sexting, but he pulls up Joe’s number and shoots off a message, his hands shaky with need. _On my way to the hotel. I need you to fuck me immediately or I will break up with you. Tell Gwil the same thing applies to him._

Joe merely replies with a thumbs up emoji.

Rami rapidly throws his things together and books it out of his trailer, hailing the first cab he can find. He’s antsy throughout the ride, tapping his fingers against his thigh as the cab crawls through the evening traffic. He shifts uneasily each time a lewd thought passes through his head, darting his eyes upfront as if worried the driver can secretly read his mind. The last thing he needs is for someone to find out that he’s going off to meet up with his two boyfriends for a night of debauchery. 

As they’re nearing Joe’s hotel, Rami’s phone buzzes with an incoming text and he fumbles to read it. 

It’s from Gwil: _Come quick. I’ve made a huge mistake._

Rami’s still frowning down at his phone when his cab pulls up to the hotel.

_I’m here, what’s wrong? _

Rami pushes through the doors of the hotel and realizes almost immediately that he doesn’t even have Joe’s room number. He’s about to check in with the front desk when Gwil replies.

_Hotel gym. Fifth floor._

Rami pauses. He already has an inkling about what’s going on and he’s not entirely sure he’s prepared for it. 

When he exits the elevator, Rami can already hear the sound of weights shifting coming down the hall. The gym is almost empty, the large expanse of machines and weight racks in disuse. There’s only two people in the gym and Joe is one of them. 

Rami stops short and stares, mouth going dry with inescapable desire.

Joe is lying on one of the benches with his knees spread out on each side of the bench, which puts the firm, taut muscles in his thighs and calves on display. He’s bench pressing enough weights Rami can see the muscles in his arm strain with each movement. There’s a thin sheen of sweat on his skin and he lets out a small noise when he lifts the dumbbells away from his chest and up over his head. To top it all off, he’s working out shirtless. 

“Fuck,” Rami says. 

He looks around for Gwil and finds him leaning against a wall, his eyes glued on Joe’s form. There’s a hungry look on his face, and Rami’s sure there’s a matching expression on his own face.

Rami makes his way over to him, kissing him hello and settling against his side. “Is this your mistake?” he asks, nodding in Joe’s direction.

Gwil grins. “I convinced him to workout because I wanted to tease you with a video.”

Rami rolls his eyes, but a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “How nice,” he says dryly.

“Yeah, it totally backfired,” Gwil says. “I got distracted.”

He glances back over at Joe and Rami follows his gaze to discover that Joe’s moved his position. He’s sitting up on the bench, facing in their direction so they have a perfect view of his abs and pecs and the way his muscles contract. It’s a sight Rami wants to permanently commit to his memory.

“I can see why you were distracted,” he murmurs.

Joe’s lifting huge weights as though it’s nothing. Rami’s eyes trace along the curve of Joe’s shoulder and forearm as he lifts the dumbbells. He slides his gaze down to the swell of Joe’s hipbones peaking out from the waistband of his gym shorts and the dips and planes of his abs. Rami wants to mouth over the sweaty expanse of his skin, wants to rake his teeth along those sinews and tendons until he makes Joe shudder with pleasure. 

Rami bites down on his lower lip to hold back a whimper. He reaches out to grasp Gwil’s arm, digging his nails into the skin of his wrist.

“This isn’t fair,” he says. 

“I know,” Gwil agrees, his voice rough.

Joe does a quick set of double bicep curls, a heavy dumbbell in each hand. His long fingers wrap around the weights and Rami shivers, knowing how those fingers feel when they’re working him open. He knows how those arms feel when they’re wrapped tight around Rami’s torso, holding him in place so Joe can fuck into him hard and rough and fast. He wants that right now, wants to spread his fingers around Joe’s forearm and feel the way his muscles move beneath the skin. Or maybe to have Joe finger him open nice and slow, working his way up to fitting his entire hand inside Rami. He’d even be happy with Joe pushing him up against the wall of the gym and fucking him senseless, nothing but those strong, tightly corded arms holding him in place. 

“I hate you for making him do this,” Rami says. 

Gwil slides an arm around Rami’s waist and squeezes. “Okay, I may be guilty for convincing him to workout, but he knows exactly what he’s doing to us.”

“Sure do,” Joe calls out, grinning at them. He grunts as he sets the weights on the bench, wiping a line of sweat from his forehead.

“Asshole,” Gwil says fondly.

Joe blows him a kiss and then flexes. “Yeah, but you liked the show.”

Neither Rami or Gwil deny it. 

Joe picks up the weights and lifts them again, clearly enjoying the oogling and preening under the attention.

Rami clears his throat. While he could watch Joe workout for hours, he wants to move onto the next stage of this game. “Joe, you better get over here and fuck me right this minute.”

Gwil chokes on a laugh. “You heard your boyfriend,” he says. He claps his hands together. “Quick now. We all know how bratty Rami becomes when he doesn’t get his way.”

Rami elbows Gwil in the side. “Shut up,” he says, even though he knows it’s the truth.

Gwil kisses the top of his head. “I love it when you’re bratty,” he says.

Joe merely grins as he slowly puts the dumbbells back on their rack. He saunters over to them, taking his sweet time. Once he’s within arms reach, Rami drags him into a kiss. It’s hot and messy, and he moans against Joe’s mouth, his fingers curling into Joe’s arm. He doesn’t even care that Joe’s sweaty and smelly as he pushes himself up against Joe, potentially ruining his clothes in the process.

“You’re the worst. Teasing me like this,” Rami says, nipping at his lower lip. He hears Gwil chuckle and reconsiders. “Wait, I take that back. You and Gwil are _both_ the worst. Sending me all those pictures while I was working and now this.” He waves his hand around the room for emphasis.

“Just wanted to give you a preview of tonight,” Gwil says, linking their fingers together.

“I need to take a shower before we do anything,” Joe says, nose wrinkling, “cause I smell.”

“You always smell,” Gwil says.

“Yeah, like roses and oranges and other amazing things,” Joe sasses back.

Gwil rolls his eyes and swats Joe on the hip. “Go take a shower.”

“Make it quick,” Rami calls.

As Joe turns toward the locker room, Gwil sprawls out on one of the workout benches and pulls Rami down into his lap. “Come here,” Gwil says.

Rami goes gladly, looping an arm around Gwil’s neck and drawing him into a kiss. “I’ve missed this,” Rami says, kissing the corner of Gwil’s mouth.

Gwil smiles, running a hand through Rami’s hair. “Me too. I like that you’re both here in London.”

The trade lazy, heated kisses as they wait for Joe, and Rami gets so into it that he doesn’t even hear Joe reenter the gym. 

“Already getting started without me, huh?” Joe asks.

Rami twists around to look at him, noting the sly smirk on his face. His hair is damp and he’s put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. It’s the same t-shirt he was wearing earlier, the one where the sleeves look too small for his arm. Rami holds back a moan.

“Fuck, Joe, your arms are ridiculous,” he says.

Gwil makes a low hum of agreement. He kisses Rami again and slides his hand along his back. “Let’s move this upstairs, okay?”

Rami reluctantly gets off Gwil’s lap, only half paying attention to the banter between Gwil and Joe as they make their way out of the gym and toward the elevators. He’s missed listening to them tease each other. Hearing it happen over the phone isn’t the same as it is in person.

He practically attaches himself to Joe’s side once they’re in the elevator, running his fingers up and down Joe’s arm. He can’t get over how much bigger they look than when he last saw him a couple weeks ago. He’s always had a thing for Joe’s arms, but it’s out of control right now.

“I want you to fuck me against a wall,” Rami announces, squeezing Joe’s bicep. He’s made up his mind about how he wants this night to go. He doesn’t think Gwil or Joe will disagree with his decision either.

Joe’s mouth parts in surprise. “Okay,” he says slowly. “No way am I going to say no to that request.” He darts a glance at Gwil, expression softening into a smile. “And what about this guy?”

“Oh, I have plans of my own,” Gwil says. He lays a hand on Joe’s ass and leers.

Joe flushes a little bit. Rami knows that sometimes Joe gets self-conscious about his appearance and that he doesn’t always take compliments well. It’s a good thing he and Gwil have no problem showering Joe with love whenever they have the chance. Joe deserves it.

“You promised me a good time tonight,” Rami says, kissing Joe’s jaw. He nuzzles into the spot, smiling. “I know you’d never go back on a promise.”

As soon as they’re inside Joe’s hotel room, Joe slams Rami up against the nearest wall and kisses him, deep and desperate and a little wild. 

“Take off your shirt,” Rami says, “I want to see your arms.”

Joe gasps in surprise when Gwil steps up behind him and tugs the bottom of his t-shirt with the intention of taking it off. Joe obligingly lifits his arms and lets Gwil strip him of his shirt. Gwil tosses the shirt aside and slips his arms around Joe’s waist, his hands splaying over his abs. 

“There, that’s better,” he murmurs, kissing Joe’s neck.

“Much better,” Rami says, hands running over Joe’s arms. He squeezes the muscles in Joe’s bicep, digging his nails in hard enough to leave behind a mark. He wants Joe to remember this tomorrow, wants to leave evidence on him so he doesn’t forget how much Rami loves him and every single part of his body.

Rami settles against the wall, tipping his head back as Joe kisses and nips along the underside of his jaw and neck. He keeps his eyes on Gwil, watching as he trails a row of kisses along Joe’s shoulders and arms. 

“So perfect,” Gwil says.

Joe hides his face against Rami’s neck. Rami cards a hand through Joe’s still damp hair and smiles. “He’s right, you know,” Rami says.

“You don’t have to flatter me,” Joe jokes, his tone self-depracating, “I’m already going to fuck you.”

“Hey, none of that,” Gwil says, flicking Joe’s shoulder, a frown on his face. “We’re being serious.”

Joe shrugs, averting his eyes. Rami gently tips his face toward him and searches his eyes. “Joey, we’re both head over heels in love with you. That means every single part of you.”

He places a kiss on Joe’s nose, then another on his cheekbone, and a third on his forehead. “So you better stop acting like we’re lying when we compliment you.”

“And if you don’t believe us, we’ll just have to show you,” Geil says. He steps away from them, waving his hand for them to follow. 

Rami threads his fingers with Joe’s and pulls him after Gwil. Gwil’s digging throuh Joe’s suitcase and he lets out a triumphant noise when he emerges with a bottle of lube.

Joe smirks. “You found that pretty quickly,” he observes. 

“You came prepared. Figured you’d have it in your suitcase,” Gwil says. He rolls the tube around in his hand and looks expectantly at both of them. “I think you need to get undressed. We need to remind Joe just how much we appreciate him.”

Joe snorts and shakes his head, but starts to undress all the same. There’s a blush high on his cheeks that Rami finds absolutely delightful. He really, truly does think Joe is one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen. He keeps that thought in his mind as he unbuttons his shirt and throws it to the side before moving onto his pants. He kicks them off and by the time he’s stripping off his underwear, Joe and Gwil are already undressed. 

They’ve moved onto the bed, Gwil kneeling on top of Joe as they exchange soft kisses. It’s such a lovely sight that Rami almost doesn’t want to interupt. 

But he does, because he’s needy and he has plans, none of which include him watching Joe and Gwil makeout. He crawls onto the bed and drapes himself against Joe’s back, leaning over Joe to kiss Gwil. He makes sure to keep his hands on Joe’s arms, massaging and caressing them. He doesn’t want to stop touching him.

“Come on, show me just how strong you are,” he says. He kisses Joe’s bicep, raking his teeth across the ouline of his muscles.

Joe shudders. Before Rami can respond, Joe twists around and uses his considerable upper body strength to push Rami against the bed. He hovers over him, arms bracketing Rami and caging him in. Rami keens in delight and pleasure, eyes fluttering shut. “Yes, just like that,” he breathes out, eyes bright with desire.

“Such a little tease,” Joe says, kissing him soundly. “You like getting tossed around.”

“Only by you,” Rami replies, inching forward to steal a kiss. 

“Not Gwil?” Joe asks.

“No, he’s better for cuddling,” Rami says.

Joe laughs and pats Rami’s thigh. He braces one arm against Rami’s hips to hold him in place. Rami moans at the hint of pressure Joe applies and he tries to wiggle closer to Joe, ready and eager because he knows what’s coming.

“So needy already,” Joe says, pushing him a little more firmly against the bed.

“He’s always needy,” Gwil adds. He runs a hand down Rami’s thigh and slaps it lightly. Rami jerks in surprise and sends a glare his way, which only makes Gwil laugh. He’s settled on Rami’s other side, propped up on one arm as he watches Joe and Rami with interest.

“Maybe we should be focusing on that tonight,” Joe offers. 

Gwil shakes his head and gives him a quick kiss. “Don’t get distracted.”

Joe sighs, biting back a smile. “Fine,” he says, opening his palm and looking expectantly at Gwil, “then give me the lube and we’ll get this party started.”

Gwil pops the cap open and pours some lube into Joe’s waiting hand. Rami squirms impatiently as Joe circles around his rim and he lets out a moan when Joe finally slips a finger in, opening him up with ease. Joe keeps his arm pressed up against Rami’s stomach as he slides in another finger, working Rami open until he’s loose and stretched. Gwil shimmies around Joe and starts kissing Rami, swallowing his whimpers each time Joe pumps his fingers. 

“How do his fingers feel?” Gwil croons.

“So good,” Rami says, panting. He looks up at Joe, who’s staring down at him with an indescribable expression of lust. “I love your hands,” he says, “and your fingers. They feel so good inside me.”

“They’re so talented,” Gwil agrees, drawing him into a kiss. It makes Joe pause and Rami whines and rocks down on his fingers, looking for attention.

Joe crooks his fingers in a way that makes Rami shiver with pleasure. “You want more, sweetheart?” 

Rami wants anything and everything Joe is willing to give him. He nods, breathless and panting. Joe draws his fingers out and returns with a third finger, pushing inside him with with enough force that Rami’s mouth falls open, a whimper high in his throat. 

“You gonna let Joe show you how strong he is?” Gwil teases. 

“Show me what you can do,” Rami says, a challenge in his voice. “I want to see those arms at work.”

Joe huffs, flashing Rami a cocky grin as he manhandles him, pulling him closer with one hand on his hip. He slips his fingers out of Rami and slicks up his cock with lube before sliding into him. Rami arches and spreads his leg, his head falling back against the bed and his throat bared. Joe’s cock is heavy and hot inside him, and while it feels heavenly, Rami wants more.

He feels Gwil swipe some of his sweaty hair from his forehead and Rami leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut. As much as he’d love for tonight to be about Joe and Gwil taking care of him, he wants to remind Joe why they’re doing this.

“Come up, against the wall,” Rami says. 

“Not sure you deserve it,” Joe says, but he slides a hand underneath Rami’s lower back, pulling him up into a sitting position as though Rami’s weighs next to nothing. The sheer show of strength makes Rami almost melt in pleasure. He hears Gwil let out an impressed whistle.

“Look at those arms work,” Gwil says. He shifts his position, reaching out to trail his fingers gently down Joe’s left arm before bending to press a kiss to his bicep.

Joe blushes. “It’s really nothing,” he says.

“It’s impressive,” Rami pants. The new angle makes Joe’s cock press more firmly inside of him and he’s grinds down, loving how full he feels. 

Joe shifts, resettling his weight. “Hang onto my shoulders, sweeheart,” he murmurs.

Rami does as asked, looping his arms around Joe’s neck. Joe tightens the arm he has around Rami’s lower back as he pushes off the bed, picking Rami up with ease. Rami presses closer to Joe on instinct, eyes going wide as he realizes Joe’s effortlessly picked him up while keeping his cock inside Rami. Joe moves towards the nearest wall, and each step jostles Rami and makes Joe’s cock jerk inside him. It feels deliciously lewd.

“Fuck, Joey, you’re so strong,” Rami says, the endearment slipping out unexpectedly.

Joe shoots him a dazzling smile, a little proud and a little shy.

Rami moans when his back hits the wall, knowing that he’s only being held up there through the sheer amount of strength Joe has in his arms. He locks his feet around Joe’s waist, his heels touching Joe’s lower back. He gasps when Joe begins fucking him again, and the new position drives his cock so much deeper that Rami releases a gutteral groan. It’s a flurry of sensation and overstimulation: the wall scratching up against his back, Joe’s strong arms straining as he keeps his arms locked tight around Rami’s waist, his weight pinning Rami against the wall so that he can’t move.

Rami keeps his eyes locked on Joe’s face, occassionally flitting over to look at Gwil who is now scattering kisses over Joe’s neck and lightly rutting up against his backside. Rami loses sight of him when he dips lower, kissing across the swell of Joe’s lower back and the curve of his hips. Joe presses himself closer against Rami each time Gwil moves against him and it creates a delightful friction that almost makes Rami’s vision go spotty. 

He looks over Joe’s shoulder and down at Gwil, who winks up at him. Rami watches with interest and a trace of jealousy as Gwil spreads Joe’s asscheeks and licks into him. It makes Joe gasp, his hips stuttering.

“Gwil, no, you don’t need to.”

“Hush,” Rami says, kissing him. “Let him.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Gwils says. 

“You are,” Rami agrees, burying his face in Joe’s throat. 

“Look at how good you are for me,” Gwil croons. He nips at the swell of Joe’s backside, and it makes Joe jerk in surprise, the movement sending him pounding into Rami.

Rami wails, fingers scrambling for purchase as they fly from their grip on the back of Joe’s neck and onto his shoulders. He rakes his nails across the line of muscles in his back and then trails them down to his arms, digging his nails on.

“Yes,” Rami says. “You’re gorgeous.”

A flush spreads along Joe’s cheeks and he turns his head away. Rami noses at him, kissing whatever scrap of skin he can find. “You are perfect,” he insists, “and you’re kind and talented and absolutely stunning.”

“Rami—” Joe says, voice a tinge desperate.

“You are _perfect_,” Rami repeats. “And though I really appreciate these arms, every other part of you is just as amazing.”

He squeezes Joe’s arms for emphasis. Joe leans his forehead against Rami’s, closing his eyes as he seeks out a kiss. Rami whines into it, trying to press as close as he can as Joe continues steadily thrusting up into him. Rami bounces on his cock, his breathing ragged as his back scrapes against the wall with each stroke of Joe’s cock inside him. Rami’s own cock is red and hard, brushing up against Joe’s abs and leaving a trail of precome in its wake. 

Below them, Gwil places a matching set of kisses on the swell of Joe’s ass before he rises, kissing a trail up Joe’s spine. He starts rutting against Joe’s leg again as he licks and nips over the expanse of Joe’s back, paying special attention to his arms. 

“I could get off to the sight of these arms alone,” Gwil murmurs. 

“You could not,” Joe jokes, but is voice is strained. He’s still pumping into Rami and he pauses, grunting as he hikes Rami higher, the muscles in his arms bulging from the force of holding Rami up.

Rami writhes at the way it makes his thighs stretch further over Joe’s hips. It sets a new angle, one that lets Joe’s cock brush over his prostate. He slumps forward onto Joe’s shoulder and bites down hard on the curve of his collarbone.

“You feel amazing,” Rami says, voice ending on a job as Joe fucks him with a particularly brutal roll of his hips. He’s dizzy from oversensitivity, and he knows he’s going to come from this alone, from nothing but Joe fucking into him and holding him up against the wall. 

He looks down and sees Gwil’s cock bobbing against Joe’s thigh, and the way his long fingers slide in and out of Joe’s hole. He’s keeping the same pace as Joe, and it’s the sight of Gwil fingering Joe while Joe fucks him against the wall that has Rami coming against Joe’s stomach. 

“I love you,” he says, and it’s meant for both of them.

He releases over Joe’s stomach, tipping his head forward to rest on Joe’s shoulder. Joe’s arms are still tight around him and he whines when he feels Joe come inside him. Joe kisses him through their orgasms, mewling into Rami’s mouth as Gwil continues fucking his hole with his fingers.

Rami whines as he twists to watch Gwil rutting up against Joe’s thigh, his cock heavy and hard. He comes a short while later, spurting over Joe’s thighs. He slides his fingers out of Joe’s hole and Joe winces at the overstumulation.

“Love you,” Rami repeats, kissing him softly.

Joe’s boneless against him, his arms twitching with the effort it takes to hold Rami up. When he finally lets Rami down, Rami feels shaky. He still drops to his knees and starts licking up Gwil’s come from Joe’s thigh. He sees Gwil do the same from the corner of his eyes, swiping his fingers through the come Rami released onto Joe’s stomach.

Joe groans and falters, bracing one hand against the wall for support. He looks down at them with bright, lovestruck eyes. “You’re both too much.”

Rami rests his head against Joe’s leg and curls a hand around his calf. “You deserve to be taken care of,” he says.

“To know just how much we appreciate you,” Gwil says.

Gwil helps Rami stand and make his way to the bed before he does the same for Joe. Rami doesn’t even care that he’s messy and sticky as he curls up on his side, watching Joe and Gwil exchange soft touches and even softer kisses.

Rami cuddles up against Joe once he’s on the bed, murmuring happpily when Gwil lays down on Joe’s other side. Rami drapes an arm around Joe’s waist, fingers ghosting along his arm.

“Well, tonight was a success,” Joe jokes. HIs voice is tired, but his smile is warm and affectionate.

“I don’t know, I think we could do better,” Gwil says, mock serious. 

“I think it’s worth trying,” Rami says, trying to hide a smile. “I’d be okay with a second round.”

“Of course you would,” Joe teases. He shifts slightly, burrowing into the pillow. “You just like me for my arms. I see how it is.”

Rami kisses him, soft and sweet. “You know that’s not true.”

Gwil slides a hand around Joe, his hands tangling with Rami so that’s they’re cuddling Joe from either side. “We love all of you. We just really appreciate how gigantic your arms are.”

Joe laughs, light and airy. “I guess it’s a good thing this hotel has a gym. I can keep up with my workouts if this is the reward I get afterward.”

“I think we can come up with a pretty good reward system,” Gwil says. He kisses the back of Joe’s neck and then buries his face in Joe’s hair. “Maybe Ben will have some suggestions.”

“Nah, he’ll just feel left out,” Joe says.

“That’s his tough luck,” Rami says. "He's not part of this relationship." He hitches a leg over Joe possessively and snuggles in close.

“Or here’s a suggestion,” Gwil says, looking at them consideringly. “Maybe next time Joe can fuck me against the wall.”

Joe breaks out into laughter. “I’m not _that_ strong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still writing the next chapter of a million lights, just like I also promise that I'll one day write threesome fic that isn't just porn. I'll keep writing this threesome pairing even if I'm the only one who enjoys it.


End file.
